


【GGAD】 【小甜饼】求婚的100个理由（一发完）

by sweettomato



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettomato/pseuds/sweettomato
Summary: 食用说明：16岁的格林德沃第一次向18岁的邓布利多当面求婚的时候，邓布利多出于矜持没有当面答应，只是想要再考虑几天，那家伙居然就这样不辞而别了。然后格林德沃多年来坚持写信给老相好各种花式求婚（性骚扰）……无脑甜，请不要介意各种细节和时间线的bug。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 8





	【GGAD】 【小甜饼】求婚的100个理由（一发完）

100个求婚的理由  
By糖萌蜜柿

第一次求婚，亲口  
阿利安娜是个甜蜜的小包袱，如果多一个人一起来背的话，你有时还能空出肩膀休息一下，这样是不是会轻松一点？

第三次求婚，信件  
阿尔，我开始长智齿了，很疼。我想你在我身边用魔咒治愈我。

第五次求婚，信件  
纽蒙迦德快要建完了，我想要一只凤凰作为贺礼，就像茜茜公主送给新天鹅堡主人的那只天鹅。

第七次求婚，信件  
纽蒙迦德竣工了，我在大门上刻上了“为了更伟大的利益”，你不想来亲手摸一摸吗？或者你也可以来摸一摸我。

第九次求婚，信件  
山上的日出很美，我希望能和你每天醒来一起看到。

第十一次求婚，信件  
奥地利的山区橡树林出产最好的甘露蜜，味道并不输给滋滋蜜蜂糖，我想你会喜欢的。

第十三次求婚，信件  
新来的家养小精灵不太擅长家务魔法，做出来的食物简直可怕。我告诉它我吃过更难吃的饭菜，出自某位霍格伍兹优等生之手，当然那次他并没有使用魔法，而是自告奋勇要为他那可怜的恋人亲手做饭。家养小精灵居然质疑起英国人的料理水平，我觉得你应该亲自证明一下你们英国人杀鸡杀两次，一次夺取它的生命，一次夺取它的滋味。

第十五次求婚，信件  
我的事业进展到了新大陆，澳大利亚的麻瓜发明了一种叫做酵母酱的调味料。我觉得应该让你尝一尝，英联邦人民的味觉爱好真是让人震惊。注释1

第十六次求婚，信件  
一切顺利。我现在已经掌握了一大笔资金用于革命，只不过管账实在是件叫人头大的事情。我需要信得过的人来帮我打理。

第十八次求婚，信件  
我意外得到了一只神奇的魔法生物，我不太擅长这方面。我想你一定比我更适合照顾它。

第二十次求婚，信件  
我听说你在感觉糟糕的时候会喝一杯热巧克力然后上床睡一觉，我觉得你可以试试更好的入睡方式，比如睡前做点运动什么的？另外我的胸肌冬暖夏凉，希望你善加利用。

第二十三次求婚，信件  
我在美国认识了一个人，他叫珀西瓦尔，这真是一个好名字，不是吗？我亲爱的阿不思•珀西瓦尔•伍尔弗里克•布赖恩•邓布利多，你这名字实在是又长又拗口，你要是改姓格林德沃的话，那听起来就会顺耳多了。

第二十五次求婚，吼叫信  
那只叫做纽特的小猫头鹰，你为什么那么喜欢他？你最好给我解释一下，当面，马上。

邓布利多教授看着那封红色的吼叫信把自己愤怒地撕成了碎片，他忍不住笑了一下。这个该死的德意志人，一把年纪了，脾气还是那么暴躁。格林德沃想要解释吗？而他是现在就如格林德沃所愿地当面去解释？还是再吊吊老情人的胃口，听他再编几个求婚的理由呢？谁让格林德沃在第一次求婚的时候，他出于矜持没有当面答应，只是想要再考虑几天，那家伙居然就这样不辞而别了。那么看来，他再拖一阵子也不算太过分了，毕竟他还是想看看格林德沃能不能凑够一百个求婚的理由呢，也许到时候，他就会答应了。

**Author's Note:**

> ps：这篇文的灵感来自于赵咏华的一首老歌《求婚》。
> 
> 注释1：英联邦是1926年的事情，澳洲黑暗料理酵母酱是1922年发明的，这些都只是为了说明盖哥确实是坚持不懈性骚扰老相好。


End file.
